Glendale Nemone
Glendale Nemones (Eawanica glendalea) are a species of Honeycomb Nemones indigenous to Zukabergo-Nama Gusuk, the moon of Sacowitchi Iefalt, and are one of the species known to hibernate during the world's glaciation phases. Solitary by nature, they are the most common species of Nemone known and can be found dotting the irradiated landscape, including areas such as the Biyfisha Valley, Iauro Valley, Joube Valley, Plains of Owvela, Sagerdh Lowlands, Yinfurbing Moor. They are commonly mistaken for immature Riquadera anournium, which look so similar that they can only be told apart via dissection or through direct study of life cycle. Etymology The origin of the species name, glendalea, originates from an old friend of Somarinoa's from his home planet of Tetron, a Loranche who had helped him to rebuild civilization after the fall of the Enigman Empire. Physiology Honeycomb Nemones are spherical organisms covered in hexagonal divots which end in a permeable membrane that leads directly into their digestion chamber. E. glendalea is the most primitive, basal form of Nemone and because of this, it lacks the large tentacles seen in other related species. Instead, they develop a foot-like organ on the underside of their structure that can help to burrow into the sand, similar to a clam on Earth. Lacking tentacles they are forced to be clever with how they obtain food; The body is built in such a way that each of their membrane divots will excrete a sweet-smelling scent to attract local pollinators. Unfortunately for such tiny creatures, the membranes are also sticky thanks to the chemicals in this very pheromone and they will become trapped and eventually die. The Nemone will excrete a different chemical compound during this time that consists of digestive juices to allow the break down of the body into a liquefied slurry which can then be absorbed into the membrane to be digested. Any unused material such as chemicals that may otherwise be detrimental to their own well-being and thus need to be expelled is excreted through one of the currently-unused permeable membranes. Lifecycle Although the lifecycles of Nemones as a whole is mostly uneventful, their methods of larvae dispersal is considered interesting. To reproduce, a Nemone must make the ultimate sacrifice. This is because in order to disperse their larvae over a larger area, they convert their digestive system over a few weeks into a makeshift cannon by ceasing digestive processes and combining the right chemicals. At this point the larvae will be formed, and initially are in small, almost peppercorn-like egg sacs which can withstand the sudden eruption. As the chemical reaction continues to build up massive pressure inside the Nemone, some of the skin making up the membrane will be reabsorbed to make them easier to rupture. Finally the Nemone ruptures and disperses its young, sending them as far as thirty feet from the parent. They may continue to travel further than this depending on the terrain they land on (such as a slope), gusts of wind, or getting lodged in a traveling organism. thumb|A Glendale Nemone in Iauro Valley, surrounded by a field of [[Zukacaps.]] However, right before the glaciation periods of Zukabergo, they will somehow sense the change in environment and will immediately begin producing eggs no matter the time of year. However their digestive system will not convert into a makeshift bomb and instead it will simply take on a more blubber-like feel to it. The glaciation will kill the parent of course despite this blubbery insulation, but it will provide a protective husk around the eggs with some insulation for a time. By the time the insulation has dessicated the eggs will have entered their state of torpor and will be unaffected by the extreme night temperatures. When the next thawing occurs the husk will be damaged and softened during the planetary steaming, while the heat of the steam will awaken the eggs and let them awaken to revitalize the planet's population. Legacy Disgraced Vy'keen base commander and poet Zhot abandoned his post on and fled to Zukabergo-Nama Gusuk to start his life anew as a lover-not-a-fighter amongst the Gek. While here he witnessed the Great Thaw and wrote a prose memoir entitled, "Among the Glendales", referring to this species of Nemone. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:No Man's Sky Category:Alien Species Category:Non-Sapient Species Category:Carnivores Category:Zukabergo-Nama Gusuk Inhabitants